


After Office Hours

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Modern Era, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: They were coworkers, but they could be something more.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Lee Jordan, Hermione Granger/Lee Jordan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Marauders Advent 2020





	After Office Hours

Hermione leaned in the back of her chair, blowing air and staring up at the ceiling. For the first time in forever, the brunette felt legitimately  _ bored _ . 

She’d finished all of her class projects, and the books in her apartment had been read for the fourth time. Working in the administrative office of Hangleton University didn’t have much work for her given that the school year had started and the window for transfers was closed. That didn’t stop her from being in the office anyway just in case. 

Unfortunately, her ‘just in case’ notion had proven to be futile. It felt like she was staring at a pendulum with no definite objective. 

“Is that a way to present yourself when someone comes into the office?” came a deep voice laced in amusement. 

The sudden intrusion startled Hermione, and she sat up instantly with her shoulders squared and rigid. Her hand flew immediately to her hair in an effort to fix it—as if that would have helped her in the first place—and she shifted her gaze to meet the source of the voice. 

As soon as she did, though, her eyes narrowed. It was no one other than her fellow coworker, Lee, who was not supposed to be here as much as she was in this ghost town of an office. 

“Perhaps, but then again, that would imply someone in need of something arrived, yes?” she retorted, quirking a brow. 

He returned her gaze with a small smirk and leaned against the doorframe of their shared office space. 

“Ever the observant one, Hermione,” Lee drawled. “I had a similar thought, but it appears that we’d both be disappointed.” He rested his head on the doorframe next. “I’m not disappointed to see my fellow partner going above the bar for the job, though.” 

Hermione bit back a snort. She didn’t know whether she wanted to deduce his attitude as pompous or pleasant just yet. “I’m surprised you chose to come into the office rather than attend soccer practice.” 

“Someone’s keeping up with my schedule aren’t they?” 

Hermione didn’t dignify that with a response. 

At the silence, Lee chuckled. “I’m meeting with the team later. I actually wanted to check and see if I would be needed here first. Now I know you’re more than capable of holding down the fort while I’m away.” 

The underlying compliment wasn’t missed by Hermione, and she suppressed the blush she felt coming as best as she could by clearing her throat. “Yes, well, now that you’re aware of that, I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Lee placed a hand on his chest in a playful yet dramatic manner, his dreads shaking in the process. “So quick to get rid of me, I’m wounded.” He chuckled and shook his head. “Anyways, I’m off. If things magically get busy and you need a hand, give me a call.” 

Her tall coworker left a moment or so after that, leaving Hermione to lean back into the chair. This time, she felt more confused than bored over the situation before her. Lee was his typical self, but something was...different...right?

* * *

“He’s showing that he’s into you, duh,” Ginny said bluntly, rolling onto her back on her bed.

Hermione huffed and stared at her roommate. “I don’t believe that.”

Ginny rolled back onto her stomach quickly, staring at Hermione incredulously. “You’re joking, right? We’re talking about Lee bloody Jordan. He hangs around my brothers for crying out loud. The only time he’s ever serious is when he’s playing sports and around you.”

The brunette was able to hide her snort. “He’s not that bad once you get to know him  _ beyond _ the sporting fields and your brothers’ antics, Gin.”

“Meh,” Ginny expressed with a wave of her hand. “I’m more interested in the fact that he actually flirted with you and you’re denying it.”

She could hold back the blush from Lee, but it was harder to keep away from her closest confidant. “It’s just so sudden, Ginny. We’ve worked together for an entire semester, and this is so different from his usual behavior.”

The redhead tapped her chin. “Or is it that you’re just now noticing…” Out of nowhere, the redhead gasped.

Hermione knitted her brows in confusion. “What is it?” 

“It’s December, duh!”

Hermione blinked. She blinked again. Making circling gestures with her fingers, Hermione said, “You’re going to need to elaborate on that a bit further, Gin.”

Ginny rubbed her hands together with a wicked grin. “The school’s holding a Winter Solstice Masquerade, and I think someone’s finally caught the nerve to ask for a date.”

That wasn’t it...was it?

“Just so you know, Mione, you’re going and I’m not taking no for an answer.”

What about a ‘no way in hell’ as an answer?

* * *

The brunette stared back at herself in the large mirror from the girls’ bathroom in the university’s ballroom. 

The dark violet lace covered the top half of her face, tied underneath the bun that Ginny styled on her head. She could swear the girl had the magic touch to tangle with Hermione’s messy curls.

Well, she practically was tackled into the strapless dress and the like, but Ginny got what she wanted in the end with her attending the party in the first place. The redhead was off somewhere with a fellow soccer player, Marcus Flint, so Hermione doubted that she’d see her til the next day.

With a light sigh, Hermione gripped the fabric of her dress and hurried out of the bathroom. She couldn’t hide in there forever. 

Just as she exited the bathroom, she bumped into a hard figure. She gasped in surprise, nearly falling back from the surprising impact, but a hand steadied her. 

It was Lee with a chute of what appeared like mulled wine in his other hand. Even though he was wearing a black, silk mask to hide his face, Hermione would know that smooth, caramel skin and those signature dreadlocks tied in a low ponytail. He wore a standard suit that was stitched in purple lining, and Hermione narrowed her eyes. 

“You talked to Ginny didn’t you,” she stated. 

Lee chuckled and shook his head, bringing the glass to his lips and sipping the amber liquid. “I would like to call it a coincidence, Hermione,” he said. “And violet happens to be my favorite color.” 

There were so many responses the brunette could go within that moment, but with the way Lee was smiling and staring at her like she was the only one in the walkway she couldn’t find the words. 

“You look gorgeous by the way,” he added as he offered his free arm to the brunette. “Would you care for some company? I can be good on my feet when I want to.” 

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you mean when you aren’t practicing for soccer and running from a prank you’ve committed with Fred and George?” 

Lee shrugged casually as Hermione hooked her elbow through his. “I admit to nothing of the sort,” he said with a large, cheeky grin. “And I’ll take that as a yes.” 

She bit her lip as Lee led her through the hallway to the main room hosting the masquerade party. She could only wonder what the serious coworker by day, prankster athlete by night had in store for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> A second, separate part is highly possible to happen!


End file.
